Hokage
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: They have the best weapon. He has a best friend...and perhaps more. Naruto/Sasuke, mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

A/N: Hello all! As you'll be soon to find out, and perhaps you already know, I am an avid fan of _Naruto. _If you've read _The Return_, you will also know that my version of Sasuke Uchiha is that of a sex god, so don't be surprised if his appearance is similar to that in _The Return_. Be warned that this fic is a bit darker than my usual work, so be prepared for mentions of rape, though there will not be any scenes describing it in detail. All in all, this is one of my favorite fics and I hope you enjoy it as well.

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

The night was always a peaceful time for the dark haired shinobi, even though at one time he feared the dark, now he relished in its silence and under it's cover. His dark clothes accentuated his handsome pale face and bare sinewy arms as the moon reflected onto the surface of the forest. To all who chanced to look on his face, his eyes seemed hollow save for the small slivers of white surrounding dark pupils.

He balanced on the front of his feet crouched down on the branch of a tree. Strapped to his back a lone hilt came up over his left shoulder, black as the night around him. His sharp eyes watched the target, contemplating his next move without so much as an effort. The man he sought was nothing to fear, like so many of the others he had taken out before: a fat man with a nasty habit of getting in too deep and forgetting that he was dealing with powerful people.

As quickly as he had arrived, he was gone from normal sight. Only another with talents such as his would be able to stop him, let alone see him, and that wasn't very likely. He was one of the only few shinobi trained in the manner that he was: by the enemy.

That's true. He was partially trained by his home village, but since the tender age of fourteen he had been under the tutelage of the enemy by his own free will. He'd long since killed his 'master' and returned to his home village, after destroying a few obstacles of course. Since then he'd proven himself time and time again as loyal, albeit a bit rabid when he choose, but willing to throw himself in harms way to prove loyalty. He gave Konoha the ultimate weapon: Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha.

The dark shinobi slipped on his mask, different than the normal Anbu masks worn by Konoha Shinobi. This mask was black and covered only the top half of his face, leaving his mouth, nose, and the color of his eyes free to view. The strong black ceramic was designed specifically to accentuate those deadly eyes. While they wished to keep the identities of their other Shinobi secret to the enemy and to the populace, they wanted everyone to know that the last remaining Uchiha was under their command.

With no difficulty Sasuke slid into the targets quarters and covered his big mouth before slitting his throat. The man's eyes opened wide when he felt the sleek silver blade start its track at his throat and Sasuke could feel the man try to scream, but the blade destroyed his voice box. Sasuke didn't even try to dodge the spray of blood that escaped the man's skin and let it hit him. Once he was sure the man was dead, he lifted his glove easily and wiped off the blade on the dead man's blanket.

He made a hand sign and shimmered out of existence feeling the hot blood slowly cooling on his skin.

* * *

The Hokage shuffled papers around the desk in mild annoyance. How so much could pile up in one day still ceased to amaze him. Naruto Uzumaki leaned back in his chair and sighed. This was his least favorite part of being Hokage, well next to dealing with the council, and it, like they, annoyed him to no end. He just wanted to go to bed, but a year of experience told him that if he did it tonight, he would have time to do other things tomorrow. He leaned back forward and picked up his pen and made it his mission to demolish the evil mound of paperwork.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, as always, are gratefully welcomed!

Onyx Feloric


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._

A/N: Hello all! Here is the second chapter of Hokage! Enjoy!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Sasuke entered the building and gasped lightly as the light hit his eyes. A soft growl left his mouth before he gave it permission to and he decided it was time for him to get away from people before he did something stupid. Too bad he still had to see the dobe. Oblivious to the dried blood on him he walked through the building toward the Hokage's office.

Outside the door, he paused. The two guards nodded, one speaking. "Mission complete I take it, Captain?" There was a slight chuckle from his partner.

Sasuke gave a soft smirk. "If they were any easier I could just send one of you two goons to do it instead of me." The subtle, but friendly, threat was in his voice. "Now, I'm going to go give the Hokage my fucking report and go home."

They saluted as he walked past them and into the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

Naruto gave the last piece of paperwork he had to sign a triumphant 'ha' as he signed it. "Take that, demon paperwork! I own you!" He looked up in mid celebration and shrieked at the sight of his Captain. The momentum of fear tipped the chair backwards and he landed with a loud thud. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the chair tip. "D-damn…"

The Hokage pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his sore head. Sasuke just sighed, reminding himself that the dobe who just fell off his own chair was his own Hokage. "The mission was a success. The target was silenced, quite literally, and I'm going to go home…and…" Sasuke felt a wave of dizziness come over him and couldn't do anything as he felt his knees buckle. Before he hit the floor, Naruto, jumping over his desk, caught him in his arms, both of them sinking to the floor.

"Damn it! Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto felt a brief streak of panic run through him at the thought of something happening to his best friend. It was then that he noticed all the blood on his body. In his arms, Sasuke's body heat seemed to sink into his own skin, but there was not sweat on him. "Sasuke?" The pale ninja didn't open his eyes. "Damn it!"

Naruto picked the ninja up bridal-style and kicked open the door, surprising the two guards. "Hokage! What's-" Upon seeing their Captain in his arms, they both paled. "What happened?"

Naruto brushed past them. "I don't know. He just passed out. I'm getting him to the hospital. Shikamaru, go find Sakura, on the double." The Anbu disappeared. "Neji, stay with me. Keep your senses out for anything suspicious." They disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Reviews always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all! Thanks to those of you who have left reviews...those lovely little things...Anyway, here is chapter three of _Hokage _and we'll all find out what has been plaguing our sexy Sasuke Uchiha! I will also apologize for those of you who, as do I, prefer longer chapters. I've found that sometimes a certain word just seems to end a scene...Well, enjoy chapter three and, for those of you who are faced with the annual back to school madness (as am I, unfortunately), good luck and study hard!

Quoting a phrase from _Heart of Darkness_, by Joseph Conrad, "The mind of man is capable of anything-because everything is in it, all the past as well as all the future._"_

Happy writing and reading to everyone!

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Sakura came out of Sasuke's room and sighed lightly. Naruto was pacing in the hallway. Upon seeing her he rushed over. "How is he? What's wrong?"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto. Sasuke is going to be fine. He's asleep now." She grabbed his arm with a frown. "But you do need to see this." Naruto took a deep breath and nodded, following her into the room.

What he saw made his heart tighten up in anguish. The ceramic mask was gone allowing them to see the dark circles that ran under his eyes. While the rest of him looked perfectly fine, they could see the lack of sleep on the only part of his face hidden by mask. Naruto ran a hand down his own face and let loose a frustrated breath. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Naruto."

The blonde chuckled sarcastically. "I should've seen this. I'm the fucking Hokage for kami's sake!" His voice was barely a whisper at this point.

Sakura shook her head in slight exasperation. "We both know Sasuke is good at deception and I don't even think I could've seen this. None of the others reported it, so it's no one's fault." She smiled. "Now that we know, we can take care of him. Don't beat yourself up over this. He's okay." Sakura knew there was nothing else she could do and her heart sighed at the friendship in his face. Though their friendship had been through hell, they had still come back together and stronger than ever.

Naruto was still angry with himself. "I think I'm going to stay here with him until he wakes up. Go home and get some sleep. Thanks for coming up here."

Sakura smiled. She knew there was no way she could convince him to go home, so the medic nin just smiled and gave him a hug. "It's no problem, Naruto. I'll be back in the morning to check on him. Just promise me _you'll _get some sleep. I know how you can be_."_

Naruto chuckled. "I'll try. Night, Sakura."

She waved as she left the room. Neji walked in, his mask at his side. "So, what's the prognosis?"

Naruto ran a hand through blonde hair and gestured with his other hand to the sleeping Sasuke. "Look at his eyes, Neji. He hasn't slept for at least a few days. The mission took it all out of him. That's the reason he passed out. It finally caught up with him."

Neji had always admired the young Uchiha, even though he'd never admit it in the open air. Even when he left the village to seek out Orochimaru, a part of him admired him for facing the unknown in the pursuit of something important. When he had returned after destroying Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, and half the Akatsuki on his own, he had cut a dashing figure, bloodied and half-dead, walking into the village. It was then that Neji decided that the young Uchiha was something of an idol. Sasuke wasn't afraid of anything then and when he was promoted to General Anbu Captain at Naruto's coronation, another thing of which he was proud, he had been excited to serve under him.

Looking down at him now, Neji only felt even greater admiration. Sasuke hadn't let his own exhaustion stop him from completing the mission, even if it was easy, for him anyway. He was upset that he hadn't let anyone know, but he understood. Showing a weakness when he didn't have any would be hard for anyone. Neji gripped his Hokage's shoulder. "I'm sure with some rest he'll recover. What do you want us to do about the missions?"

Naruto slipped easily back into Hokage-mode. "First of all, we can't let the other nations know that Sasuke is out of commission for the moment. He's a major trump card. I want us to keep up with the missions as normal. You are now the temporary General Captain until he returns. I want all your decisions run past me before you act on them. It's not that I don't trust you."

Neji chuckled. "I know. Consider it done. I take it we'll worry about his missions later?"

"Yeah. He doesn't have any scheduled for a week or so after this one, so if one comes in we'll worry about it then. Though exhaustion was the only factor here, I want everyone to pay extra attention at guarding stations. Pass this along. Let the team know that Sasuke will be out of commission until further notice. If anyone asks-"

"I'll tell them it's nothing serious. Don't worry, Naruto." Neji put his mask back on. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if anything changes." The shinobi disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto just stood and watched his friend sleep. The moonlight played on his pale face, making the black hollows under his eyes look darker than they probably were. His jet black hair had specks of blood in it, but thankfully Sakura had taken the time to wash the blood off his face and arms. His chest rose almost imperceptibly as he breathed.

Sighing, he walked over to the chair by the bed and slid his robes off, revealing a tight black tank top and standard Jonin pants. He sat down heavily and glanced at his friend again. Sakura had taken off Sasuke's blood soaked shirt and Naruto could see the three black tomoes of the curse mark on his neck. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: As always, leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke felt as though he'd been drugged. Hell, he'd been enough times by Kabuto to know when he was or not. He opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight coming through the open window. His body shivered as the breeze hit pale skin. He sat up slowly and looked around, grimacing. Hospitals. He hated hospitals.

The dark shinobi looked to the left and smiled, one that few had ever seen. Naruto lay half ass on the chair, drool hanging out his open mouth and slowly descending onto his chest. Not being able to resist himself, Sasuke silently moved across the bed and standing to the blonde's left side, away from the window, leaned down by his ear and smirked. "NARUTO!"

Said blonde screamed and jumped, finally falling off the chair onto the hard white floor. His blue eyes were wide open, his chest moving a mile a minute. Naruto didn't process anything for a moment, but frowned when he heard choked laughter. He looked over and saw a bent over Sasuke. His face was turned up in an amused smile and Naruto smiled, deciding he liked that look on the pale ninja's face. Only when he remembered he was on the floor with a sore ass, did he snarl. "Damn it, Sasuke! What the fuck was that for!"

Sasuke backed into the opposite wall and slid down to the floor, barely controlling his laughter. "God…y-your face…p-priceless!"

Naruto stood up and marched over to his General Anbu Captain, annoyed the raven was enjoying his suffering so much. "Teme!" Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall, fighting to control his breathing, his laughter coming down.

Sasuke fought to control his heart rate, not being used to the fast pace. He concentrated on the cool wall against his bare back and let it return to normal, forgetting that Naruto stood in front of him. Naruto watched mesmerized at the Uchiha before him. He seemed completely at peace, the shadows under his eyes slightly lighter, sitting against the white wall. He watched at the man's breathing came quickly back down to pace.

Naruto's blue eyes caught a flash of silver and he found his eyes locked on pierced nipples. The little steel rings seemingly almost natural against his pale skin. He shook his head and looked into black eyes as they opened finally. They simply looked at each other a few moments, before Sasuke looked away. He looked down at the floor, his rarest mood gone. They were silent for a moment. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Did Sasuke Uchiha _apologize_? He had to be very careful about this. Handling Sasuke was a very delicate matter, even though he knew him better than anyone else. Even he could fuck it up if he judged the mood wrong. He decided to take a chance. The Hokage came closer and leaned down on his haunches in front of the Uchiha. "Sasuke," his eyes watched every move he made, "I know that you can handle your own limits and I understand that you don't want to let anyone down, but" Sasuke hadn't moved, "don't forget that I'm here for you."

Naruto took his hand and reached forward, taking a big gamble, tilting his pale chin up to look him in the eyes. He was surprised to find watery black obsidian staring into his own blue eyes. "You don't have to do everything by yourself. If you need a break, tell me. You're the best Anbu and friend I've got." A tear slid down his pale cheek. "I don't want to lose you again." As another tear fell, Naruto took the biggest gamble he had in a long time and pulled the Uchiha into his arms.

Sasuke felt tears falling down his face and just buried himself into Naruto's chest, accepting the warmth and comfort he had long been denied. Before he knew it his mind slid back into the oblivion of sleep.

Naruto felt his friend's breathing even out and knew he was asleep. Picking him up once again, he took to the bed and laid him down under the covers. As he pulled the blankets back up to his chest, a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah."

Sakura came in and saw the overturned chair. She raised a pink eyebrow as she walked toward the bed. "What happened with the chair?"

Naruto scratched his neck. "Well, I was asleep and funny boy here decided to scare the shit out of me."

Sakura blinked. "He was awake?"

He nodded as he set the chair upright. "Yeah. He woke up a few minutes ago and proceeded to scare the shit out of me. He just fell back asleep." As Naruto sat down again, he had a thought while Sakura was checking his vitals. "Sakura?"

"Mmhh?"

"Why is Sasuke's body so hot, even though he doesn't sweat?"

Sakura nearly dropped her clipboard at the first part of the question. "Well, his family had a unique affiliation with fire jutsu, as you've seen. As a result, his chakra is, well, for lack of a better word, hot. He doesn't sweat because his body is used to it. Though he can deal with a fever better, if it gets bad, he will be more susceptible. Why do you ask?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when I carried him here last night his body was hot to the touch, but he wasn't sweating so I was concerned, that's all. How's he doin'?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, his vitals are normal. I think some sleep will be the best thing for him. I wouldn't put him on any other missions until he's fully rested."

Naruto smirked. "He is not going to like that. What are the odds that I give in to his demands?"

Sakura chuckled. "Well, if it's anything like before, you better work on your 'I'm the Hokage damn it!' speech, otherwise you should just let him do as he asks."

Naruto paled lightly. "Don't remind me of that incident." He shivered. "That was horrible. I've never seen his I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say face and heard that tone of voice."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You should just let him be Hokage."

Naruto growled. "I don't think so, Sakura." He stood up and grabbed his robes. "I'm gonna head back to the office and get some sleep. If he wakes up, tell him he's to stay in bed by order of the Hokage." Naruto opened the door to leave.

The hospital room was quiet save for footsteps before Sakura's voice interrupted. "In other words, you want me to give you a heads up when he heads your way."

Naruto tripped and nodded sheepishly. "See ya later, Sakura." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his nap and was getting ready to put a new shirt on when a messenger hawk flew into his window. The telltale pink ribbon made him sigh. _He's on his way. __Good luck._ The blonde knew it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get Sasuke to lay off. He didn't even bother putting his shirt on when he walked into his office to wait for the raven. It was hot outside anyway.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the Hokage's door. Neji and Shikamaru both jumped at seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to talk to the Hokage. You may be temporary General Anbu Captain, but I will not hesitate to make you _both _move aside. So, will you let me in, or do I have to use force." There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Neji stepped aside and he could feel Shikamaru's shock. "What? I don't want to be forced."

Sasuke smirked and watched as Shikamaru released an annoyed sigh. "Some Captain you are, Neji." He walked inside and shut the door behind him. It was pointless to try and sneak up on him since he saw Sakura send him warning.

Naruto heard Sasuke come in and remained leaning against the wall in his chair, his shirt on his desk. When the dark shinobi came in he barely suppressed the urge to drop his jaw. Apparently Sasuke took a few minutes to change his clothes.

Sasuke in civ-clothes was enough to make any straight man think twice about his own sexuality. His chest was encased in a tight white tank top, his pale sinewy arms free to the air. His black hair was tossed up in sexy angles that Naruto knew weren't gelled in any fashion. The piercings were back in his ears totaling six in each along with the piercing under his bottom lip on the left side. He wore fitted blue jeans that were stylistically ripped high on his leg giving a tantalizing view of creamy pale thigh. They fit snug to the knees then flared out gently down to black ninja sandals. The silver studded belt made his waist look slender and almost feminine in a very masculine way. Around his neck he wore the pendant that Naruto had given him the day he was named General Anbu Captain: a snarling silver nine-tailed fox with orange tipped tails, the Uchiha symbol clutched gently in its mouth.

Though the black shadows were lessened they were still very noticeable, giving him a slightly crazed exotic look…not that Naruto minded that much. He shook his head. "Hey, Sasuke. How-"

"Don't play coy with me, Naruto." The slight murderous intent in his voice made Naruto cringe lightly. Despite the fact that Sasuke was technically under the command of the Hokage, he had been Otokage of Otokagure for almost a year before he returned. Sometimes he forgot to take out that I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-as-I-ask tone that he had had to adopt.

Naruto grit his teeth mentally for the showdown. "Now, Sasuke, I know you don't want to take a week off, but I think it would be best for your recovery." He saw a little vein pop out on his forehead. Oops.

Sasuke smirked dangerously and leaned over the Hokage's desk, his face close. "Recovery? Naruto, I don't think you realize the position you are in right now. I don't need a week of recovery. I just need a night of sleep and then I'll be fine. Understand?" A flash of red filtered across his black eyes and Naruto gulped. Sasuke suddenly felt weak and his quickly closed his eyes against the dizziness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto hastily stood up and grabbed his friend under the arm. He watched as the dark shinobi put a hand to his eyes. Understanding hit Naruto. "Your Sharingan filtered across your vision. You're still exhausted. Even though you didn't really use it, it used what strength you had. You need to relax." He paused lightly. "Can you walk?" He shook his head.

Naruto slid his arms underneath the Uchiha's legs and picked him up gently. Sasuke's arms slid around his neck as he moved him into the other room and onto the comfortable couch. The black material suited the Uchiha perfectly, making his pale flesh stand out. The fresh breeze ruffled his hair and when a particularly fierce gust blew into the room it knocked over a pile of books reminding him of what he was planning to do today.

Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound and looked around the room. "Who would've guessed you were as messy as your old apartment, even as Hokage?"

Naruto growled. "Konohamaru wanted to show me this new wind jutsu and it ended up imploding my library. I have to reorganize it." He caught the change of subject and pointed his finger at him. "Don't change the subject. You need to rest and this proves it. I don't want you passing out in the middle of the street."

Sasuke sat up and gripped the chain around his neck, a nervous habit he'd picked up since getting it. Naruto knew it meant that Sasuke was going to divulge something personal that he wouldn't do with anyone he didn't trust, and there were too few of those people. "I can't just sit here and do nothing for a week. I'll go crazy and end up doing something insanely destructive. You know me." The slight curving of lip didn't go unnoticed by Naruto's eye.

It was true. Sasuke was notorious for finding something to keep his attentions. Last time he'd been out of commission for a week he ended up blowing up an entire section of the Uchiha district. He claimed he was testing a new jutsu. Naruto had just stood there with his jaw hanging open at the destruction while the Uchiha had been standing, his clothes slightly singed and bleeding from a wound on his head, with his arms crossed, mildly amused at the situation. No. Naruto had no intentions of that happening again. He smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "How about a compromise?"

This caught Sasuke's attention as he sat on the couch. "Go on." Sasuke was sharp negotiator.

Naruto had to be careful he didn't leave out any details. "I'll cut your 'vacation' down to two days under the condition that you stay here with me. I finished a bunch of paper work so I'll be working on reorganizing the mess Konohamaru made and Tsunade left me. You can just sit on that couch and relax."

Sasuke snorted. "Stay with you? I'll be bored off my ass, which is what you don't want."

Naruto frowned momentarily, but his face lit up with an idea. He ran over to a pile of books and began shifting through the rubble. "Where is it?" He groaned when he pulled the book out of the bottom causing the pile to topple onto him. Rubbing his head, while glaring at the chuckling Uchiha, he handed the man an old book.

"What's this?"

Naruto folded his arms across his bare tan chest. "It's a fire technique book I found in the forbidden vault. I was doing a quick inventory when I stumbled across it. I thought it looked interesting so I pulled it out and intended to give it to you, but we've both been busy so the opportunity never came up."

Sasuke looked at the cover, pale fingers running over the surface, and smiled a soft rare smile. Naruto felt his heart clench suddenly, loving that smile on his face and wishing he saw it more often. "Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke looked up into blue eyes. "Alright, I accept your terms, Hokage. Consider me a guest." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke grabbed the light blanket from the corner of the couch and threw it over his jean clad legs. He flipped over onto his stomach and opened the book, his black eyes beginning to absorb the information presented to him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his pile, letting out an annoyed air. This was going to take forever.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you haven't read the updated _Archangel_, I have recently started my senior year at university, so I will be super busy from here on out. I will try to update as often as possible, however, if you don't hear from me for a week or so, don't panic! I will return! I have not drowned in an ocean of homework, never to see the light of day again, but rather, I am fighting the demons one day at a time! So I will return triumphant!...Anyway, enough theatrics. Be patient with me and I will update, as said, when I can! Happy Labor Day!

Reviews are welcome!

With love,

Onyx Feloric


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, but I do own the sexy plot written below.

A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't updated in quite a while, so please forgive me! I am a senior in university and I've just gotten a new job, so my plate is getting kind of full. For my faithful readers, thanks for having patience with me and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. It will be a while before I review again, so keep faith! I have not disappeared off the face of the planet! Thanks again for reading!

Love,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

An hour later and Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. For that hour, all he'd managed to do was make one small stack of books relating to the history of the village, and that was only a small dent in the huge room. Annoyed, he stood up and decided to take a break, see if Sasuke read anything interesting. He looked over to the raven and smiled when he saw the boy's head on the pillow, his breathing even and barely noticeable. Sasuke was fast asleep.

His black hair had fallen into his face and Naruto didn't resist the urge to push it aside. Sasuke's pale face was filled with an innocence Naruto had learned that only appeared when he was in the throes of sleep. His face was neither sad, nor was it happy, but seemed perfectly content. His black lashes were longer than most men's, but not overly so. His lips were perfectly formed and a light shade of pink that made him want to kiss…Wait!

Naruto shook his head and stumbled back, clutching his hand to his chest. He looked in panic at the sleeping man, but he remained in the oblivion of sleep. Naruto glared at his traitorous hand and realized that it had traced his best friend's lips, purely unconscious of his master's intentions. Since when had he looked at Sasuke in any other manner than friendship? Sure they had an odd relationship, and they were more comfortable with each other than anyone else, but that was normal with best friends.

Naruto shook his head and went into the other room, sitting at his desk. Okay, maybe it was a weird relationship, but there couldn't be anything there. It wasn't that he wouldn't be willing to try it. Hell, he was bi and not afraid to be attracted to guys. He'd had a few one-night's and they were sometimes more exciting than any girl, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke swung that way. That was one area where he didn't tread.

It's not that he was afraid to, it just that it wasn't important to them. Looking at Sasuke from his office he contemplated the options. Sasuke was hot. Even _he _couldn't deny that his best friend was gorgeous. There was this sensual essence that he gave off in everything that he did. Whether it was just walking or talking down to training and executing missions. Naruto had been there when Sasuke had done one of his assassinations.

Unlike other Anbu, Sasuke liked to make it personal, or, in other words, hands on. Now that he thought of it, the way he had slit the targets throat had made his cock twitch momentarily. The blood on his handsome pale face and corded arms…Stop! Naruto had to quit it or he _would _get a hard on and he didn't want to have to explain _that _to Sasuke. He took a deep breath and went back to the possibility of Sasuke being bi.

Sasuke had a feminine touch to him that he had grown into. As a kid, Sasuke hadn't been as bulky as Naruto or any of the other male shinobi, but he still had a more toned look than the others did. Neji had it too and Naruto wondered if it was a snobby clan thing, but it made him seem uke-ish now. He highly doubted that he would be so uke, but his appearance didn't help.

Aside from the feminine aspect, he could also be as straight as a ruler, but he couldn't get around the way he wouldn't hesitate to seduce another guy into doing something he wanted. He wasn't afraid to turn on a guy, which obviously meant that he had done it before. And there was obvious fact that he had never dated any of the Konoha women.

Naruto stopped and smacked himself on the forehead. Why was he even thinking about this? There was no way in hell that Sasuke and him could work. Their friendship was too close. "Naruto." Naruto jumped as Sasuke's voice resounded next to his ear. As he fell on the floor again, the dark shinobi rolled his eyes. "You really need to pay attention to your surroundings dobe. You're the fucking Hokage for fucks sake."

Naruto growled. "What are you doing off that couch?"

Sasuke yawned and Naruto caught a glimpse of steel. "I'm starving. If you recall, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, which might be part of the whole 'passing out' thing."

Naruto nodded and leaned closer to Sasuke. "What's in your mouth, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and stuck out his tongue. A little steel ball pierced through his tongue. He sensually slid it back into his mouth. "Like it?" There was a naughty tone in his voice that made Naruto almost groan.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Damn it, Sasuke was good at avoiding the issue. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down in his desk. "Go back to the couch. I'll get us something to eat."

As he walked back to the couch, Naruto looked at his back and saw the ink of the tattoo down his back through the white shirt. "Don't order ramen, Naruto. I don't think I could stand the smell right now and besides, you need to eat something healthy once in a while."

Naruto growled and called quickly for Neji. He appeared in a poof in front of the shirtless Hokage. He started a bit. "Hokage?"

"I'm cleaning up the mess Konohamaru made in the library and it's hot in there. Could you get something with tomatoes for Sasuke and something 'healthy' for me to eat?" Naruto grumbled something about a 'teme'.

Neji chuckled behind his mask. "Okay, but don't you want ramen?" He knew full well what the problem was, but just loved to take the opportunity to tease him.

He snarled. "Sasuke 'can't stand the smell' and I 'need to eat something healthy once in a while'. Teme."

"I heard that Naruto." Sasuke's voice filtered into the room.

Neji smiled behind his mask. "Shut up, Teme!"

"I'll do as you ask. Be back in a while." Neji poofed out of the room.

Naruto stood up and stretched his arms in the air while he walked back into the library. Sasuke was leaning back against the couch, his shirt off, pierced nipples catching the light. The old book was open in his lap. "Read anything interesting?"

Sasuke didn't move his head up, but simply rolled his obsidian eyes up, his black bangs playing in his face. The devious smirk on his face pretty much answered the question, but Sasuke deemed it appropriate to give another answer. "Before I fell asleep, I was reading about a jutsu very similar to the Chidori only with my element of choice: Fire."

"Great. Now I have to worry about you starting the Uchiha complex on fire. How does it work?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's relatively simple, Naruto. I'd show you, but I would probably end up on the floor and your library on fire." Black eyes spied the room. "Which I see you haven't accomplished much in."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "It's a lot harder than it looks. There are at least a hundred books here and I have to organize it into something I can understand! I don't need your commentary!"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and stood up, stretching his own arms. "Believe it or not, Naruto, I can help. And the good thing," he sat down without using his hands, "I don't have to stand. Let me help." There was a soft plea of desperation behind his voice, barely peeking through.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I suppose, but if it looks like your going to doze off, you're back on the couch until further notice."

Sasuke smirked. "Consider it a deal, Hokage."

A soft poof was heard in the Hokage's office and Neji walked into the library. He frowned under his mask, a bag of food in his hands. Tripping over a stray book, he comically balanced the food and dropped his mask on the floor. "Damn it, Naruto!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked up from their place on the floor. Naruto burst out laughing followed by a more subdued Sasuke laughing behind his hand. "Oh my god, you totally just tripped over that book and you're an Anbu! Ha, ha, ha!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Good one, Neji. And to think that you're the temporary General Captain."

Neji's face turned a healthy shade of angry red. "Well, maybe if you bastards didn't leave books lying around when people are bringing you food then I wouldn't have tripped! What are you doing anyway? I thought _you _were supposed to be relaxing." He set down the food on the nearby table while his finger pointed accusingly at his supervisor.

Sasuke stood up before Naruto could and walked over to Neji. "Do you remember the last time I was on relax leave?" Neji shivered. Oh he remembered. "Well, out dear Hokage does not want a repeat of that little incident and I can't just sit on that stupid couch all day." He pulled out his food, hissing when a bit of steam hit his stomach. "Ouch." With a finger he wiped the water up off his chest and sucked it off his finger.

Neji shook his head, fighting back the slight nosebleed that threatened to come from Sasuke's actions and stepped back. "You are impossible, Naruto. I'll be on duty if you need anything else, but just for the record I am tired of being your errand boy."

Sasuke looked at him out the corner of his eyes as he grabbed his box. "But isn't that your job, Neji? Naruto, after all, is our dear Hokage. His word is as good as law."

Neji blanched lightly. "You never do as he says." He pointed another annoyed finger at him.

Sasuke smirked and turned around, box in hand. He walked, more like sauntered, over to the Anbu. He stopped barely a hair's breadth away from his chest and leaned to his ear, his lips grazing the shell. "That's because I can kick his ass from here to the Land of Lightning if I wanted too. If you've forgotten, I was the Otokage for a year before returning." He chuckled and went back to his spot on the couch.

Neji felt flushed and turned around before the small problem in his pants was detected. "Fine. I'm outta here." As he disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto frowned with his arms crossed.

"That's not true you know." He grabbed his box. "You can't kick my ass anywhere."

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. "You don't think I can?"

Naruto shook his head, his mouth full of food. "Nope. I know your chakra levels, Teme, and they don't come near mine."

The evil smile that filtered across his face made Naruto do a double take. "Then your information is wrong, my dear Hokage. I've gained much more power since your last…analysis." He popped a small tomato in his mouth.

Naruto frowned. "You couldn't have gained that much power in six months, Teme. I would've noticed." He popped more food into his own mouth.

Sasuke shook his head. "Come now, Hokage, we both know that I am very good at deceiving the enemy and concealing my true chakra capabilities is simply a part of that."

Naruto swallowed his food. "Well, then we'll just have to have another evaluation of your power once you've gained full health. Which, by the way, Sakura will be coming over later today to check you over, just to make sure sleep is the only problem you have."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It _is _the only problem, Dobe. I haven't sustained any injury worse than that kunai graze a month ago and I haven't messed with any new jutsu. There's nothing to see." He ate another tomato.

"I don't care, Teme, but I want to make sure you're in working order before I put you back on duty." He sat down next to him on the couch. "I don't want a repeat of this again, Sasuke."

The dark shinobi sighed and set his box aside, the food half-eaten and crossed his arms, slightly pouting. "Fine, but I'm telling you there is nothing to see."

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you being so hostile about this?"

Sasuke hissed lightly, his Sharingan flickering across his vision. Naruto put up his guard. "I'm not being hostile, Naruto."

Naruto snorted, still keeping his eye on Sasuke. "You are too. If there is nothing to see then you have nothing to worry about. Just humor me this once." He hoped it would work.

Sasuke growled lightly. Nope. "I don't want to humor anyone, Naruto, and that includes you. Just leave it be." He grabbed his food and took another bite, his teeth clanking together in his aggressive state.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No. What's wrong, Sasuke? I know you are usually a little pissy at times, but this is bordering on ridiculous. Just tell me what's up."

Sasuke put his food down and sent a murderous glare in Naruto's direction, his black eyes suddenly looking very dangerous. "There is nothing up, Naruto."

The Hokage met his General Captain's stare and suppressed a shiver. Sasuke's eyes were always unsettling to look into, but they were even more so when they looked alive and deadly. "You are lying, Sasuke Uchiha."

That was the wrong move and suddenly, Naruto found himself flying across the room. As he crashed into a book shelf, he felt the pain of the blow on his cheek. He opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness from the crash. An anguished cry came from Sasuke's direction and he looked out from the wreckage at his best friend.

Sasuke's right hand was clawing at his neck and Naruto watched in sick fascination as the curse mark began its path across pale skin. He fell to a knee in pain and Naruto could see him clench his teeth together, blood seeping out the corner of his mouth where he bit his cheek in an attempt to stifle the pain

Sasuke felt like his mind was splitting in two and was only vaguely aware of Neji and Shikamaru poofing in near the Hokage. He could smell his blood acutely and the pain in his teeth made it clear that his fangs were starting to grow in.

Shikamaru and Neji gasped in surprise as they saw Naruto get up from the wreckage that was a book shelf. "Are you okay, Hokage?"

Naruto growled lightly and shoved past them. They looked at where Naruto was focused and both gasped louder. Sasuke's body was surrounded by waves of black chakra, his body slowly being covered by the curse mark. "Shit! What do we do?" Neji knew that chakra anywhere, having seen it at the Chunin Exams. It was deadly.

Naruto felt the sting from the blow on his face beginning to fade and was in awe that Sasuke had been able to sneak that one in without him noticing it. Maybe he had been right about the whole chakra thing, but he couldn't worry about that now. Sasuke had fallen to both knees and he cried out as black wings began tearing through his pale back along strong shoulder blades. He had definitely said the wrong thing.

Naruto let a bit of the fox's chakra out and his hair grew wild and untamed, fangs lengthening and sharpening. He turned to Neji and Shikamaru, his eyes blood red. " Shikamaru, guard the main door. I don't want anyone coming in here. Neji, stay back here. I'll need you once I get the curse mark under control." They did as ordered.

The black feathery wings finally escaped their confines and the two ninja watched as blood dripped onto the floor. Sasuke's cries had subsided and Naruto put his guard up, knowing what was coming next. He paused a moment. His skin was the same as normal, and only the marks remained. Usually his hair grew longer and his body a dark grey, but he was the same. This wasn't good. "Keep your defenses up, Neji. This transformation is different that usual." Naruto approached cautiously. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's body did an all over shudder at hearing Naruto's voice. He looked up and Naruto hissed as he saw the Sharingan, only reversed colors, three red tomoes against a black backdrop. His body reacted and stood up, his wings balancing naturally with him, as if he'd done it countless times . "Naruto?" His voice had a whispery quality to it that made bumps break out across skin. Gleaming fangs glittered in the light.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" He didn't advance.

Sasuke looked down at his hand and a small smirk hit the corner of his mouth. "Never better."

Naruto didn't like that smirk. "What's up with the mark, Sasuke? It's not like usual."

Sasuke didn't look at the blonde shinobi as he spoke. "It's not. It's a hybrid form that I developed in Otokagure while I was Otokage. Orochimaru wasn't intelligent enough to make it to the final step, so I did. The chakra levels are amazing, Naruto." As if to illustrate this, a small wave of visible chakra slipped out into the room and made the hairs on Naruto's arms stand on end.

"How come you didn't tell me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up with a soft frown on his face. "It was my own trump card that no one but myself was supposed to know about." He grit his teeth. "Orochimaru knew every jutsu of mine and how to counter it so I had no trump. I came back and the council wanted my jutsu, but I couldn't be defenseless again." He put his arms around himself, his wings making a barrier around him.

Naruto felt his heart clench at the admittance. He caught sight of Sasuke's fingers playing with the small pendant around his neck and it made sense when his chakra became slightly unstable.

Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke was amazing. His body was surrounded by black wings that made him seem like some god. He hated seeing him so vulnerable in the face. They had always known that he went through hell with Orochimaru, but now he suspected that it was worse than that. He didn't want to see such a moment between him and Naruto, that was only meant for them. He poofed out of the room, waiting for the chakra to calm down before returning.

Naruto was glad that Neji had sense enough to leave. He approached, the fox inside him excited by the level of chakra in the room. "Sasuke, you could've told me you were afraid of that."

Sasuke's strange eyes glanced up and he spread his wings open just enough to allow Naruto entrance into his world, closing them once he stepped through. He closed his eyes. "I don't have any weaknesses, Naruto and I must maintain that. I must have no fear."

Naruto frowned and stepped slightly closer. "Everyone has weaknesses and fears, Sasuke. Even I do." He swallowed. "I'm weak after I use the fox's chakra for an extended period of time. I'm afraid of not being able to protect those I love." He pushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face. "What are you afraid of?"

Sasuke hissed, his fangs gleaming. "I c-can't."

"Yes, you can. I trust you with my weaknesses and fears. Trust me with yours." Naruto knew that Sasuke had big trust issues as a result of his brother's betrayal. This would be a big step for him.

Sasuke gripped the pendant so tight his blood seeped out around his fist. Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's. The dark shinobi opened his eyes halfway, his focus gone. "My weakness is the fear of being powerless to stop another from…hurting…me…" Sasuke's eyes shut as he fell into Naruto's arms. His wings falling around him.

The marks didn't fade quite yet and Naruto called for Neji. "Help me get him onto the couch." His wings were awkward to maneuver and Neji was afraid of hurting him. They managed to get them spread out away from his body and him lying on his back. "Have Shikamaru go get Sakura, then come back in here after posting another guard to the main door. No one is to come in or out save you, Shikamaru, Sakura, or myself." Neji left to do as told.

Naruto took a deep breath and let go of the fox's chakra. _He will be fine, Kit._ The fox's deep voice slid across his consciousness offering reassurance. _He is sleeping comfortably._

Naruto sighed and brought a chair to sit across from Sasuke's sleeping form. '_Do you know why the marks aren't fading yet, Kyuu?'_

_My guess is the fact that this jutsu is very powerful. It's amazing that we didn't sense it earlier, but I understand why he kept it hidden. If the council had known about that, they may have taken a very keen interest in it._ The fox purred softly, comforting his vessel.

Naruto ran his hands through his wild locks. '_True, but I wish he would've come to me. I would've kept it a secret if he'd asked.'_

_Look at it from his point of view. Orochimaru probably kept close tabs on Sasuke for five years. He probably knew every jutsu and how to counter it, leaving Sasuke defenseless against him. Who knows what that bastard did to him. Then coming back, the council wanted to know every jutsu he perfected and they kept close tabs on him as well. That jutsu was the only way he felt safe and in control, when he had no control for months here._ The fox sighed.

Naruto sighed. '_I suppose you're right, as usual. I didn't realize that Sasuke went through so much. I mean, I know he went through hell with Orochimaru, but he seems to hide it. He's been holding it inside this entire time, dealing with it alone. I wonder if that's why he can't sleep.'_

The doors to the office came open and Sakura rushed into the library. She gasped. "Sasuke?"

Naruto stood up. "Sasuke's jutsu. It deals with the curse mark. Just check him over to make sure he isn't in any danger."

Sakura nodded and borrowed Naruto's chair. She hovered her hands above his head and slowly moved down his body. She shook her head. "There's nothing physically wrong with him, but his chakra system is out of wack, probably from the jutsu. Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I said something I shouldn't of and he went off."

Sakura cocked her head to the side when she noticed the fading bruise on his cheek. "That should've healed by now, Naruto. He must've hit you pretty hard."

Naruto moved his jaw. "He did. I didn't even see it coming."

Sakura frowned. "What set this off?" She saw him hesitate, fully aware that Sasuke and him had a very odd relationship. She didn't mind that he didn't tell her everything, but wanted some clue. "I know you can't tell me everything, but give me some idea."

"He was being very hostile about you checking over for any other problems now that he was awake and I judged his mood wrong and said the wrong thing. It's nothing about you, Sakura. It's one of Sasuke's issues. I'll make sure he's okay in that department. Are you sure there's nothing else wrong with him?"

She looked at the curse mark and saw the fading scratch marks. She frowned. "Did he scratch the curse mark?"

"Yeah, pretty badly I would say. Why?"

"They're almost healed. Did you heal them?" Naruto shook his head. "Strange. Maybe it's the healing ability of one of his snakes." She put her hand on his forehead and brought it back. "He's a bit warm, but it's only his chakra system. He should cool off in a while. Let me know if he has any complications with his wings returning back to normal. That might be a bit painful." She stood up.

"Thank you, Sakura. I want this to be kept between us for the moment."

"Consider it a secret then. Keep me updated." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and he her, then left the office.

Once she was gone from his office, he ran fingers through his golden locks and looked at the wreckage across the room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I've made Sasuke a little OC, however, he's badass enough to have a little loving side!

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
